Um Encontro Misterioso
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Paris na primavera é mesmo muito bela! Mesmo com surpresas estranhas...


**Autora:** Mia

**Beta reader:** Fer Porcel! Eu tenho mesmo uma sorte desgramada!

**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para a Carlinha BastetAzazis, minha filhotinha com o Kakashi. Eu queria que ela amasse um cara melhor, como o Sai, ou o Naruto, ou o Shicamaru que é tão inteligente quanto ela, mas não se manda no coração e ela foi amar logo o Sasuke, que é muito emo pra ela... Mas, enfim, é a vida... Ela foi visitar mesmo a torre Eiffel com o maridão, e então eu aproveitei o plot e dei um susto nela lá em cima.

**Disclaimer:** Acho que todo mundo já sabe... Deve ter anúncio em Marte também: Harry Potter é da JK Rowling. Só aquele povo enturmado com ela é que está tirando proveito financeiro com ele. Mas brincar a gente pode.

* * *

**Um Encontro Misterioso**

O céu se descortinava aos olhos do casal conforme o elevador subia, rasgando a paisagem de nuvens cinzentas. Era dia ainda, e a Cidade Luz já fervilhava. Champ de Mars era um tapete verde, estendido exuberante aos pés da torre.

Os dois amantes se olhavam e riam, excitados e deslumbrados pela aventura.

No alto, como o vento fustigava tudo apresentado ao céu aberto, resolveram descer para o resguardo das paredes envidraçadas, apreciando o maravilhoso bônus que era Paris na primavera. Nem a espera à entrada do passeio e os andares apinhados de gente conseguiam apagar o sorriso do jovem casal.

Enquanto observava o cenário, os olhos dela percorriam curiosos os recantos dentro do andar, capturando o que faziam os demais turistas em suas expectativas e surpresas anunciadas. Uma família completa de italianos bonachões se amontoava sorridente a um canto enquanto revezavam a pequena filmadora digital. Casais variados, crianças, um pequeno grupo de orientais. Ninguém guardava para si a admiração.

Deixando o companheiro debruçado sobre a vidraça absorvendo as imagens belíssimas esparramadas pelo horizonte, ela correu feliz para o canto mais vazio, buscando uma melhor visão. Ao se virar abrupta, esbarrou com força no homem de preto que cruzou com ela, apressado.

A gola levantada do sobretudo escuro encobria parcialmente o rosto pálido dele, e ela se surpreendeu com a aparência atormentada que se desenhava sob os cabelos negros que desciam escorridos pelos ombros do homem estranho.

Ele registrou a presença dela com o canto dos olhos, respirando com cuidado, como se houvesse perigo à volta. A moça o observou correr os olhos nervosos pelo local antes de fixá-los nela novamente.

- Perdão, eu o machuquei? – ela perguntou mais impressionada do que deveria.

Não houve resposta. Ele a encarou sério, mantendo-a hipnotizada nos olhos negros dele, num diálogo mudo, procurando uma identificação escondida.

- Está com a chave? – ele perguntou grave.

Ela analisou a pergunta, sem entender realmente.

- Chave? – falou, presa nos olhos dele.

Novamente ele a observou sério, demorado, conferindo atitudes, postura, buscando algum jogo dúbio. Devagar, a fisionomia fechada dele foi atenuando e um pequeno sorriso levantou o canto do lábio fino enquanto a sobrancelha erguia cínica, julgadora.

- Aqui! – Ouviu-se do fundo da plataforma, entre as ferragens.

Os dois se voltaram para um vulto aflito na sombra, olhando de um lado para outro, como se fugisse de um mal. Hesitante, o homem de preto a observou de lado, medindo-a.

- Madame... – falou cumprimentando-a com um leve inclinar de cabeça e dirigiu-se ao encontro do vulto esperando ao fundo.

Ela permaneceu por mais um tempo acompanhando-o se afastar, até que os ruídos em volta vieram arrancá-la daquele transe inusitado.

Voltou ao encontro do companheiro que fotografava distraído os cenários, maravilhado e exultante como uma criança feliz. Sorriu para ele, retribuindo com carinho emocionado.

Impressionada com a figura esquiva em que esbarrara momentos antes, olhou mais uma vez para trás, para se certificar de que não fora uma ilusão ou devaneio aqueles olhos negros e profundos que lhe aprisionaram os sentidos.

O canto vazio, instantes depois de vê-lo ocupado pelas duas figuras, sobressaltou-lhe o coração e lhe acordou os instintos, deixando-a mais impressionada e pasma. Ela olhou ao redor, mas, inexplicavelmente, os dois haviam desaparecido, como num passe de mágica.

**----------------**

A vista perfeita se abrindo límpida, seu companheiro lhe sorrindo caloroso, embevecido e extasiado com tudo que compartilhavam, e o encontro inesperado com o misterioso homem de preto fariam daquela viagem uma lembrança que ela carregaria por muitos anos adiante, gravada na memória de uma maneira viva e dominante, até poder novamente retornar ao mesmo ponto onde sua impressão fora capturada.

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigada pela sua atenção! Eu agradeço de coração seu comentário e suas impressões! 


End file.
